Kingdoms
There are currently 25 accessible kingdoms in the game which can be unlocked. There are also 3 kingdoms that are not present on the main map, and are only available as units. Each accessible kingdom provides: Banner, Challenges, Quests, Troops. Some Kingdoms can even give access to a Minigame when unlocked. Each kingdom also offers attributes: Gem Mastery, Income, Skill Bonus and Tribute, when increasing the Level or Power of them. Kingdoms List Baseless Kingdoms Among the unlockable kingdoms, there are currently three kingdoms that lack a base on the main map, and are only available as units. Because of this, these kingdoms do not have banners, masteries, skill bonuses, offer tribute or have quests. Like other kingdoms, these troops gain a kingdom bonus when used together. With the exception of the Guardians, all of these troops have a very high rarity, starting off at Legendary. World Map *22/01/2017 *map by KAYA43V3R Bonus Summary Table The sortable table below shows the Gem Mastery color, Skill Bonus and Tribute for each Kingdom. ---- Attributes Banner Once unlocked, each kingdom provides a banner. These banners can be assigned when editing a Team and give mana bonuses when matching gems. ---- Challenges Challenges can be unlocked by completing Quests in a kingdom. Each challenge can be mastered by completing it 5 times; increasing in difficulty and rewards each time. A mastered challenge can still be played, but without additional rewards. ---- Level Once unlocked, Kingdoms begin at level 1 and can be leveled with gold up to a maximum of 10. Each level grants you 1 bonus point of Mastery of a particular Gem color and 1% chance of gaining tribute. Reaching Kingdom Level 10 grants all your Troops +1 to a particular skill (+2 if Kingdom Power is 5 gold stars). ---- Minigame Currently two Kingdoms have access to Minigames. Broken Spire gives access to the Arena. Zhul'Kari gives access to the Treasure Hunt ---- Power The Power of a Kingdom can increase its income, Tribute and give an additional Skill Bonus. A Kingdom's Power is determined by the specific Kingdom's troops owned by a player. Owning a troop grants 50 points (no additional points for multiple copies) Each level of a troop grants 10 points. Each unlocked Trait of a troop grants 25 points. For example: Owning, a Fortress Gate level 12 with one unlocked Trait grants a total of 195 Power to Broken Spire (50 for the troop + 120 for level + 25 for the trait). Power tiers are: Quests ---- Each accessable Kingdom offers a chain of Quests which include a little story, battles against preset enemies and usually peaks in a "boss battle" against one of the Kingdom's legendary troops. Completing Quests gives rewards, in addition to the usual rewards awarded to a battle depending on performance, consisting of Gold, Experience, (increased by Armor) increase in income, unlocking Challenges, an epic Troop of the specific Kingdom towards the end of each Quest-Chain (usually the "companion" of the story arch) and for some, specific Kingdoms a Hero Class, or a Weapon. ---- Skill Bonus Each Kingdom may grant a Skill Bonus to all troops, if the Kingdom is at level 10. This Bonus may double if the Kingdom Power is at 5 gold stars. Refer to the Summary Table to see which Skill Bonus each Kingdom grants. ---- Tribute Every time you collect your Kingdom income by clicking on your Home Kingdom, each Kingdom you have unlocked has a chance to provide Tribute in addition. Each Kingdom's Tribute is unique and may include Gold, Glory and/or Souls. See the Summary Table for each Kingdom's particular Tribute. Each Kingdom's Tribute is valued at 10 Glory (where 1 Glory = 4 Souls = 25 Gold), except for Pridelands, whose Tribute is worth 11 Glory. The chance for each Kingdom to provide Tribute is 1% for every Kingdom Level (up to a maximum of 10%). More than one Kingdom can provide Tribute at the same time. For every additional Kingdom Tribute received at one time (after the first one), you will also receive 1 Gem and 2 Gold Keys. ---- Troops Category:Kingdoms